The present invention relates to the use of natural vegetable flavouring components as flavouring agents in chewing gum coating.
According to the present invention it has surprisingly been found that addition of a natural vegetable component to a chewing gum coating results in increased flavour sensation. The invention also relates to a method for the preparation of a chewing gum wherein the coating comprises a natural vegetable component as flavouring agent.
The aroma agents and flavours generally used in chewing gum coating are for instance natural and synthetic flavourings in the form of essential oils, essences, and extracts. The flavours may be in the form of liquids or powders. The powders are normally prepared on the basis on liquid essences or extracts.
Natural flavours are commonly subject to deterioration due to heat treatment, contact with air, light and moisture. In addition, natural flavours may due to the preparation method lack the natural taste sensation because many taste notes of the original product are changed or disappears during the processes. Accordingly, the overall taste sensation is changed.
Patent application CA 2,027,177 discloses use of fruit juice concentrate as a agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,358 relates to the use of particles of freeze-dried food in the chewing gum formulations prepared from a chewing gum vehicle. The freeze-dried particles are added to the water-soluble portion of the formulation. The chewing gum is not coated.
According to the present invention, it has surprisingly been found that natural flavour sources such as dried fruits or other vegetable material in its natural form or dried form are excellent flavours in chewing gum coatings. The natural dried fruits or other vegetable material are useful flavours and is used in the coating of the chewing gum. In a further embodiment, the natural dried fruits or other vegetable material may also be added to the chewing gum formulation in order to keep the good taste sensation initiated by use of the dried fruits or other vegetable material in the coating.
It is believed that the surprising effect of the natural vegetable flavouring component according to the present invention is not only due to a minimal treatment of the natural vegetable flavouring agent but is also related to the content of cellular material from the plant. The cellular material may serve as reservoir for the flavouring components and may also help to preserve the sensible chemical structure of the natural selection of flavouring components. When both a great part of the flavouring components are retained as well as in the natural ratios, a very natural taste sensation is obtained. In addition, by being released during the chewing period of a chewing gum where saliva solubilize the different taste components in a way which is very similar to the normal chewing of e.g. a fruit, the consumer experience a much more natural taste sensation than may be obtained by conventional flavours including flavours prepared on the basis of natural products such as from juices. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment the natural vegetable-flavouring agent of the present invention comprises more or less intact cellular components.
Flavour powders known in the art are conventionally prepared by spray drying of aqueous solutions essences or extracts and drying with hot air. However, during the process the flavour looses the characteristics of the natural taste the liquid flavour might have initially, the liquid may already have lost a great part of the full taste sensation of the original product as liquid flavour lack the full taste characteristics of the original product.
Furthermore, the taste sensation during the compete chewing process is of great importance for the customer. It has now surprisingly been found that use of a dried natural flavouring agent according to the present invention may improve the taste sensation of a chewing gum wherein the dried fruits or other vegetable material is used as flavours in the coating. With relative small amounts of freeze dried natural vegetable flavouring components the following improved characteristics has been identified: less perfumed taste, less synthetic taste, less astringent sensation, increased intensity, increased impact, increased sourness and freshness.
In addition to the increase in taste sensation the use of the natural flavouring components also results in the chewing gum wherein synthetic colouring agents can by avoided. In a preferred embodiment, the natural flavouring component is used in the dragxc3xa9e layer as well as in the chewing gum resulting in an excellent taste as well as colour of the chewing gum product.
Use of the dried natural vegetable components according to the present invention may cause difficulties in a conventional coating process using a wet coating suspension. Accordingly, the present invention also relates to a coating process wherein the dried natural vegetable flavouring agent is applied to the coating in dry form.
Examples natural vegetable flavouring agents according to the present invention are preferable fruits and herbs and include coconut, grape fruit, orange, lime, lemon, mandarin, pineapple, strawberry, raspberry, tropical fruits such as mango, passion fruit, kiwi; apple, pear, peach, strawberry, apricot, raspberry, cherry, pineapple, grapes, banana, cranberry, blueberry, black current, red current, gooseberry, and lingon berries. The herbs include thyme, basil, camille, valerian, fennel, parsley, camomile, tarragon, lavender, dill, cumin, bergamot, salvia, aloe vera and balsam. Also aromatic vegetables such as tomatoes may be used according to the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, plants known as menthol, spearmint, peppermint, and eucalyptus are used as flavouring agents according to the invention.
The vegetable flavouring component agent may include al parts of the plant, however, the most aromatic part are preferred such as e.g. the leaves of the eucalyptus, spearmint, peppermint and will be known by the skilled person.
As is well known in the art, chewing gum comprises an insoluble gum part and a water-soluble part. The Standard gum bases generally contain elastomers, resins, fats, oils, waxes, emulsifiers and inorganic fillers.
Thus, the invention relates to a coated chewing gum comprising a core of chewing gum and a coating that comprises a coating material, and one or more dried natural vegetable components as flavours.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a method for the preparation of a coated chewing gum according to the invention comprising the following steps:
1) preparation of a core of chewing gum in a manner known per se,
2) preparation of a coating suspension, also in a manner known per se,
3) repeated applications of the coating suspension onto the cores of chewing gum also in a manner known per se, preferable at a temperature in the interval 30-90xc2x0 C., preferably 35-75xc2x0 C.,
4) Applying on the coating the dried vegetable flavouring agent in dried form in one or more increment(s) after the application of the coating suspension, and optionally repeating step 3) and 4)
5) optionally, application of one or more flavours in liquid form in one or more increments between the applications of the coating suspension,
6) optionally, finally application of a surface layer.
Applying of the solid natural flavour agent preferable performed without drying of the coating suspension in order to enable adherence of a substantial amount of the dried flavour to the coating. The drying time for the coating suspension depends on the specific coating formulation, however, the dried flavour is added to the coated chewing gum substantially without delay after the coating processes are finished. If desired, the coated chewing gum may be wetted in case the coating has been allowed to dry for too long time whereby the coated chewing gum is no longer sticky.
The coating process may be repeated as many times as needed in order to obtain the desired thickness of the coating. It is also within the present invention to use different flavours in the same coating layer or use one active substance in one layer, and a second active substance in another layer.
As the flavour is located in the outer part of the coating, the active substance(s) is/are exposed to the consumer within a short period of chewing. Accordingly, in a further embodiment, the invention relates to the use of one or more natural vegetable flavours in dried form in the coating of a coated chewing gum in order to obtain a fast onset of the effect.
The present invention relates to a chewing gum comprising
a) an insoluble gum base;
b) a water soluble portion;
c) a coating comprising a flavouring agent wherein at least 10% by weight of the flavouring agent in the coating is a natural vegetable flavouring agent. Preferable, the coating comprises a flavouring agent wherein at least 20% by weight such as at least 30% by weight preferable as at least 40%, more preferred at least 50%, still more preferred at least 60% by weight of the flavouring agent is a natural vegetable flavouring agent.
In most cases at least at 70% by weight such as at least 80%, preferable at least 90%, more preferred at least 95% by weight of the flavouring agent in the coating is natural vegetable flavouring agent.
In addition, the only flavouring agent used in the coating may be a natural vegetable flavouring agent.
The natural vegetable flavouring agent in the coating may be selected from coconut, grape fruit, orange, lime, lemon, mandarin, pineapple, strawberry, raspberry, mango, passion fruit, kiwi, apple, pear, peach, strawberry, apricot, raspberry, cherry, pineapple, grapes, banana, cranberry, blueberry, black current, red current, gooseberry, and lingon berries, thyme, basil, camille, valerian, fennel, parsley, camomile, tarragon, lavender, dill, cumin, bergamot, salvia, aloe vera balsam, spearmint, peppermint, eucalyptus and mixtures thereof. It is preferred that the natural flavouring agent in the coating is dried in order to obtain sufficient taste.
Accordingly, the water content of the natural flavouring agent in the coating is less than 75% by weight, such as less than 60%, preferable less than 40%, more preferred less than 30%, such as less than 25%. Even drier flavours are preferred such as a water content of the natural flavouring agent in the coating of less than 20% by weight, such as less than 15%, more preferred less than 10% such as between 1.5-7%, more preferred between 2-6%. This may be obtained by freeze-drying.
The dried natural flavouring agent in the coating may be in the form of a powder, slices or pieces of combinations thereof and the particle size may be less than 3 mm, such as less than 2 mm, more preferred less than 1 mm, calculated as the longest. dimension of the particle. Even smaller particles may be obtained such as coatings wherein the natural flavouring agent in the coating is in a form where the particle size is from about 3xcexcto 2 mm, such as from 4xcexcto 1 mm.
Some fruits comprises very tasteful seeds, accordingly, the flavouring agent in the coating may comprise seeds from a fruit e.g. from strawberry, blackberry and raspberry, and which seeds are substantially intact.
By use of the natural flavour according to the invention a natural colour may also be obtained. Both as a basic colour but also spots of colour from larger particle size may obtained 22. A method for preparing a chewing gum composition comprising providing a mixture of
a) an insoluble gum base; and
b) a water soluble portion;
c) forming chewing gum pieces
d) coating the chewing gum pieces with a coating comprising a flavouring agent wherein at least 10% by weight of the flavouring agent is a natural vegetable flavouring agent.
The gum base may be any conventional and includes s wherein the chewing gum base contains about 5 weight-% to 50 weight-% elastomer which may be of natural or more preferred of synthetic origin, about 5 to about 55 weight-% elastomer plasticizer, about 0 to 50 weight-%. filler, about 5 to about 35 weight-% softener, and optional minor amounts (about 1% or less) of miscellaneous ingredient such as antioxidants, colorants, etc.
According to the present text, the term softener is used for ingredients, which soften the gum or chewing gum formulation and encompass wax, fax, oil, emulsifiers, surfactants, solubilizers etc.
The gum base used in the chewing gum according to the invention is generally prepared in a conventional manner by heating and mixing the different ingredients such as elastomers, resins, inorganic fillers, waxes, fats, and emulsifiers etc.
The insoluble gum base generally comprises fats and oils, resins, elastomers, softeners, and inorganic fillers. The gum base may or may not include wax. The insoluble gum base can constitute approximately 5 to about 95 percent, by weight, of the chewing gum, more commonly, the gum base constitutes 10 to about 50 percent of the gum, and in a preferred embodiment, 20 to about 35 percent, by weight, of the chewing gum.
Synthetic elastomers may include, but are not limited to, polyisobutylene with a GPC weight average molecular weight of about 10,000 to about 95,000, isobutylene-isoprene copolymer (butyl elastomer), styrene-butadiene copolymers having styrene-butadiene ratios of about 1:3 to about 3:1, polyvinyl acetate having a GPC weight average molecular weight of about 2,000 to about 90,000, polyisoprene, polyethylene, vinyl acetate-vinyl laurate copolymer having vinyl laurate content of about 5 to about 50 percent by weight of the copolymer, and combinations thereof. Preferred ranges are, for polyisobutylene, 50,000 to 80,000 GPC weight average molecular weight, for styrene-butadiene, 1:1 to 1:3 bound styrene-butadiene, for polyvinyl acetate, 3,000 to 80,000 GPC weight average molecular weight with the higher molecular weight polyvinyl acetates typically used in bubble gum base, and for vinyl acetate-vinyl laurate, vinyl laurate content of 10-45 percent.
Natural elastomers may include natural rubber such as smoked or liquid latex and guayule as well as natural gums such as jelutong, lechi caspi, massaranduba balata, sorva, perillo, rosindinha, massaranduba chocolate, chicle, nispero, gutta hang kang, and combinations thereof. The preferred synthetic elastomer and natural elastomer concentrations vary depending on whether the chewing gum in which the base is used is adhesive or conventional, bubble gum or regular gum, as discussed below. Preferred natural elastomers include jelutong, chicle, massaranduba balata and sorva.
Elastomers plasticizers may include, but are not limited to, natural rosin esters, often called estergums, such as glycerol esters of partially hydrogenated rosin, glycerol esters polymerized rosin, glycerol esters of partially dimerized rosin, glycerol esters of rosin, pentaerythritol esters of partially hydrogenated rosin, methyl and partially hydrogenated methyl estersof rosin, pentaerythritol esters of rosin; synthetics such as terpene resins derived from alpha-pinene, beta-pinene, and/or d-limonene; and any suitable combinations of the foregoing. The preferred elastomer will also vary depending on the specific application, and on the type of elastomer which is used. Fillers/texturizers may include magnesium and calcium carbonate, ground limestone, silicate types such as magnesium and aluminium silicate, clay, alumina, talc, titanium oxide, mono-, di- and tri-calcium phosphate, cellulose polymers, such as wood, and combinations thereof.
In an embodiment of the invention softeners/emulsifiers may include tallow, hydrogenated tallow, hydrogenated and partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, cocoa butter, glycerol monostearate, glycerol triacetate, lechithin, mono-, di- and triglycerides, acetylated monoglycerides, fatty acids (e.g. stearic, palmitic, oleic and linoleic acids), and combinations thereof.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, sucrose fatty acid esters are used for increasing the flavour properties of the chewing gum formulations.
In addition to the natural flavour agent according to the invention, the chewing gum formulation may comprise conventional flavours. The aroma agents and flavours usable for the compositions according to the present invention are for instance natural and synthetic flavourings (including nature identical flavourings) in the form of essential oils, essences, extracts, powders, including acids and other substances capable of affecting the taste profile. Examples of liquid and powdered flavourings include coconut, coffee, chocolate, vanilla, grape fruit, orange, lime, menthol, liquorice, caramel aroma, honey aroma, pineapple, strawberry, raspberry, tropical fruits, cherries, cinnamon, peppermint, wintergreen, spearmint, eucalyptus, and mint, fruit essence such as from apple, pear, peach, strawberry, apricot, raspberry, cherry, pineapple, and plum essence. The essential oils include peppermint, spearmint, menthol, eucalyptus, clove oil, bay oil, anise, thyme, cedar leaf oil, nutmeg, and oils of the fruits mentioned above.
In addition to the natural vegetable flavouring agents according to the present invention, various synthetic flavours may also be used if desired. The conventional aroma agents and/or flavours may be used in an amount of from 0.01 to about 30 weight-% of the final product depending on the intensity of the aroma and/or flavour used. Preferably, the content of aroma/flavour is in the range of from 0.2 to 3% of the total composition.
Colorants and whiteners may include FDandC-type dyes and lakes, fruit and vegetable extracts, titanium dioxide, and combinations thereof.
The base may or may not include wax. Waxes may include synthetic waxes such as microcrystalline or paraffin waxes, or natural waxes such as carnauba, beeswax, candellila, or polyethylene wax.
In addition to a water insoluble gum base portion, a typical chewing gum composition includes a water soluble bulk portion. The water soluble portion can include bulk sweeteners, high intensity sweeteners, flavouring agents, softeners, emulsifiers, colours, acidulants, fillers, antioxidants, and other components that provide desired attributes.
The softeners, which are also known as plasticizers and plasticizing agents, generally constitute between approximately 0.5 to about 15% by weight of the chewing gum. The softeners may, in addition to including sucrose polyesters, include glycerin, lecithin, and combinations thereof. Aqueous sweetener solutions such as those containing sorbitol, hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, corn syrup and combinations thereof, may also be used as softeners and binding agents in chewing gum.
Bulk sweeteners include both sugar and sugarless components. Bulk sweeteners typically constitute 5 to about 95% by weight of the chewing gum, more typically constitute 20 to about 80% by weight, and more commonly, 30 to 60% by weight of the gum.
Sugar sweeteners generally include saccharide-containing components commonly known in the chewing gum art, but not limited to, sucrose, dextrose, maltose, dextrin, dried invert sugar, fructose, levulose, galactose, corn syrup solids, and the like, alone or in combination.
Sorbitol can be used as a sugarless sweetener. Additionally, sugarless sweeteners can include, but are not limited to, other sugar alcohols such as mannitol, xylitol, hydrogenated starch hydrolysates, maltitol, and the like, alone or in combination. High intensity artificial sweeteners can also be used in combination with the above. Preferred sweeteners include, but are not limited to sucralose, aspartame, salts of acesulfame, alitame, saccharin and its salts, cyclamic acid and its salts, glycyrrhizin, dihydrochalcones, thaumatin, monellin, and the like, alone or in combination. In order to provide longer lasting sweetness and flavour perception, it may be desirable to encapsulate or otherwise control the release of at least a portion of the artificial sweetener. Such techniques as wet granulation, wax granulation, spray drying, spray chilling, fluid bed coating, coacervation, and fiber extrusion may be used to achieve the desired release characteristics.
Usage level of the artificial sweetener will vary greatly and will depend on such factors as potency of the sweetener, rate of release, desired sweetness of the product, level and type of flavour used and cost considerations. Thus, the active level of artificial sweetener may vary from 0.02 to about 8%. When carriers used for encapsulation are included, the usage level of the encapsulated sweetener will be proportionately higher.
Combinations of sugar and/or sugarless sweeteners may be used in chewing gum. Additionally, the softener may also provide additional sweetness such as with aqueous sugar or alditol solutions.
If a low calorie gum is desired, a low caloric bulking agent can be used. Examples of low caloric bulking agents include polydextrose; Raftilose, Raftilin; Fructooligosaccharides (NutraFlora); Palatinose oligosaccharide; Guar Gum Hydrolysate (Sun Fiber); or indigestible dextrin (Fibersol). However, other low calorie bulking agent can be used.
Any of the usual elastomers can be used in a quantity of typically 5-50 weight-%. The elastomer may be of natural origin, for instance such as stated in Food and Drug Administration, CFR, Title 21, Section 172,615, as xe2x80x9cMasticatory Substances of Natural Vegetable Originxe2x80x9d, or synthetic elastomers, such as styrene butadiene gum (SBR), butyl gum (isobutylene isoprene copolymer), or polyisobutylene (as stated in the above section of FDA under Masticatory Substances, Synthetic).
The inorganic fillers that form part of the chewing gum base includes calcium carbonate, talc, sodium sulphate, aluminium oxide, magnesium carbonate, kaolin, silicium oxide and calcium phosphates alone or in a mixture of more thereof. Waxes and fats are conventionally used for the adjustment of the consistency and softening of the chewing gum base when preparing chewing gum bases. In connection with the present invention any conventionally used and suitable type of wax may be used, such as for instance rice bran wax, polyethylene wax, petroleum wax (refined paraffin and micro crystalline wax), paraffin, beeswax, carnauba wax, candelilla wax, cocoa butter, degreased cocoa powder and any suitable oil or fat, as for instance completely or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils or completely or partially hydrogenated animal fats. In a preferred embodiment, the chewing gum is wax free. The wax of the general formulations may be replaced with hydrogenated oil or fat.
To soften the gum base further and to provide it with water binding properties, which gives the gum bases a pleasant smooth surface and reduces its adhesive properties, one or more emulsifiers may usually be added. Mono and diglycerides of edible fatty acids, lactic acid esters and acetic acid esters of mono and diglycerides of edible fatty acids, acetylated mono and diglycerides, sugar esters of edible fatty acids, Na-, K-, Mg- and Ca-stearates, lecithin, hydroxylated lecithin and the like may be mentioned as examples of legal and conventionally used emulsifiers added to the chewing gum base. In case of the presence of an active ingredient, the formulation may comprise certain specific emulsifiers and/or solubilizers in order to disperse and release the active ingredient.
Emulsifiers are conventionally used in quantities of 0-18 weight-%, preferably 0-12 weight-% of the gum base. Furthermore, the chewing gum base may optionally contain the usual additives, such as antioxidants, for instance BHT, BHA, propylgallate and tocopherols as well as preservatives and colorants.
Resins should also be mentioned as a component forming part of a chewing gum base, said resins being used to obtain the right chewing consistency and as plasticizer for the elastomers of the chewing gum base.
The chewing gum may also comprise the following surfactants and/or solubilizers, especially when active ingredients are present. As examples of types of surfactants to be used as solubilizers in a chewing gum composition according to the invention reference is made to H. P. Fiedler, Lexikon der Hilfstoffe fxc3xcr Pharmacie, Kosmetik und Angrenzende Gebiete, page 63-64 (1981) and the lists of approved food emulsifiers of the individual countries.
Anionic, cationic, as well as amphoteric, and nonionic solubilizers can be used, but usually the solubilizer used is either: anionic or nonionic as mainly such solubilizers are approved for use in food or medicines. In cases where the active agent is reactive it is usually an advantage to use a nonionic solubilizer as such are not very reactive and therefore do not affect the stability of the active agent unfavourably.
Suitable solubilizers include lecithines, polyoxyethylene stearate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, fatty acid salts, mono and diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono and diglycerides of edible fatty acids, citric acid esters of mono and diglycerides of edible fatty acids, saccharose esters of fatty acids, polyglycerol esters of fatty acids, polyglycerol esters of interesterified castor oil acid (E476), sodium stearoyllatylate, sodium lauryl sulfate and sorbitan esters of fatty acids, which solubilizers are all known for use as food emulsifiers, and polyoxyethylated hydrogenated castor oil (for instance such sold under the trade name CREMOPHOR), blockcopolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide (for instance as sold under the trade name PLURONIC or the trade name POLOXAMER), polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, sorbitan esters of fatty acids and polyoxyethylene steraric acid ester, all known in the EEC for use as pharmaceutical-cosmetical emulsifiers.
Particularly suitable solubilizers are polyoxyethylene stearates, such as for instance polyoxyethylene(8)stearate and polyoxyethylene(40)stearate, the polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters sold under the trade name TWEEN, for instance TWEEN 20 (monolaurate), TWEEN 80 (monooleate), TWEEN 40 (monopalmitate), TWEEN 60 (monostearate) or TWEEN 65 (tristearate), mono and diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono and diglycerides of edible fatty acids, citric acid esters of mono and diglycerides of edible fatty acids, sodium stearoyllatylate, sodium laurylsulfate, polyoxyethylated hydrogenated castor oil, blockcopolymers of ethylene oxide and propyleneoxide and polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ether. The solubilizer may either be a single compound or a combination of several compounds. The expression xe2x80x9csolubilizerxe2x80x9d is used in the present text to describe both possibilities, the solubilizer used must be suitable for use in food and/or medicine.
In the presence of an active ingredient the chewing gum may preferably also comprise a carrier known in the art.
In a further embodiment according to the invention the chewing gum also comprise a fatty acid sucrose ester such as palmitatetstearate sucrose ester. The palmitate/stearate sucrose ester may enhance the flavour release and/or increase release of an active ingredient. Preferably, the content of palmitate of the sucrose ester is above 50% of the weight of fatty acids of the sucrose ester.
Examples of active agents in the form of compounds for the care of treatment of the oral cavity and the teeth, are for instance bound hydrogen peroxide and compounds capable of releasing urea during chewing.
Examples of active agents in the form of antiseptics are for instance salts and compounds of guanidine and biguanidine (for instance chlorhexidine diacetate) and the following types of substances with limited water-solubility: quaternary ammonium compounds (for instance ceramine, chloroxylenol, crystal violet, chloramine), aldehydes (for instance paraformaldehyde), compounds of dequaline, polynoxyline, phenols (for instance thymol, para chlorophenol, cresol) hexachlorophens, salicylic anilide compounds, triclosan, halogenes (iodine, iodophores, chloroamine, dichlorocyanuric acid salts), alcohols (3,4 dichlorobenzyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol, phenoxyethanol, phenylethanol), cf. Furthermore Martindale, The Extra Pharmacopoeia, 28th edition, page 547-578; metal salts, complexes and compounds with limited water-solubility, such as aluminium salts, (for instance aluminium potassium sulfate AIK(SO4)2, 12H2O) and furthermore salts, complexes and compounds of boron, barium, strontium, iron, calcium, zinc, (zinc acetate, zinc chloride, zinc gluconate), copper (copper chloride, copper sulfate), lead, silver, magnesium, sodium, potassium, lithium, molybdenum, vanadium should be included; other compositions for the care of mouth and teeth: for instance; salts, complexes and compounds containing fluorine (such as sodium fluoride, sodiummonofluorophosphate, aminofluorides, stannous fluoride), phosphates, carbonates and selenium.
Confer furthermore J. Dent.Res. Vol. 28 No. 2, page 160-171, 1949, wherein a wide range of tested compounds are mentioned.
Examples of active agents in the form of agents adjusting the pH in the oral cavity include for instance: acceptable acids, such as adipinic acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, or salts thereof or salts of citric acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, acetic acid, lactic acid, phosphoric acid and glutaric acid and acceptable bases, such as carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, phosphates, sulfates or oxides of sodium, potassium, ammonium, magnesium or calcium, especially magnesium and calcium.
Examples of active agents in the form of anti-smoking agents include for instance: nicotine, tobacco powder or silver salts, for instance silver acetate, silver carbonate and silver nitrate.
Other active ingredients include beta-lupeol, Letigen(copyright), Sildenafil citrate and derivatives thereof.
In one embodiment where the preparation according to the invention comprises an active ingredient, up to 50 weight-%, preferably 0.1-10 weight-% active agent may be in the form of a solid dispersion hereof in a carrier, up to 60 weight-%, preferably approximately 20 weight-% of the carrier used to obtain the solid dispersion, 0.1-30 weight-%, preferably 0.1-10 weight-% solubilizer, 15-80 weight-%, preferably approximately 35 weight-% chewing gum base and up to 85 weight-%, preferably approximately 35 weight-% auxiliary substances and additives.
The invention further relates to a process for the preparation of a chewing gum composition, which process is characterised by preparing a chewing gum base on the basis of conventional chewing gum base constituents.
The formulation of the chewing gum base depends on the type of chewing gum desired as described above or the required type of structure. Suitable raw materials for the gum base comprise substances according to U.S. Chewing Gum Base Regulationsxe2x80x94Code of Federal Regulations, Title 21, Section 172.615.
It is a particular advantage of the invention that the chewing gum composition can be prepared using conventional ingredients, conventional equipment and conventional methods of preparation.
The chewing gum product may be of any known type, such as bubble gum, bits, optionally provided with a dragee, and sticks or chewing gum of any other desired form. The chewing gum pieces may be coated with a type of wax, a film coating or a conventional so-called candy coat based on sugar-containing or sugar free substances.
A single piece of chewing gum usually weighs between 0.4 and 20.0 g. The following Table indicates the preferred intervals for the different product types:
When the individual ingredients forming part of a chewing gum composition according to the invention are mentioned in singular, such mention also comprises a combination of several such ingredients, apart from instances where one particular ingredient is mentioned.